


Simple Magic

by penguinemily



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinemily/pseuds/penguinemily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Emma goes to Hogwarts and gets sorted into a house that she doesn't expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Magic

Hufflepuff was most definitely not the house Emma had originally guessed suited her. In fact, if you were ever to ask Emma Swan which house she was to be placed, Hufflepuff was, indeed, at the bottom of the list. Nevertheless, when sorted, Emma joined her piers at her table and politely clapped as the rest of the first years were sorted. 

Later that night, in a room in which she didn't belong, in a house that felt like a complete and utter mistake, Emma law awake listening to the breathing from her neighbor, Mary Margaret, who did not share her same hesitation of being sorted into the Hufflepuff lifestyle as Emma, and wished with all of her heart that something would make sense about this magical place. She did not feel loyal; how could she be loyal when no on had ever been loyal to her? She had no parents to speak of, having been dropped at an orphanage as a baby, and found no comradery with the few girls her age. Emma turned to her side and stared at the filtered moonlight coming in through the window. The palest shade of white floated in the room as the other girls slept, creating a magical aura around the room. Emma wished she could appreciate the beauty of this serene moment, but found her thoughts far too muddled.

Emma tried diligently to sleep, she did, but her mind kept wandering to loyalty and just ness and decided that this was too big an issue to be put off by something as silly as sleep. As quietly as she could, she walked down the staircase adjacent to the first year girl's dormitory. Emma relaxed as she stepped into the low ceiling common room, the forever smell of dandelions a comfort for her sleep deprived nerves. She crossed to the sofa; short, squishy, and wonderful for naps, and stared out of the great window that opened up to the quittich pitch, feeling refreshed in the new environment. 

"So, what's keeping you up, lass?" Emma jolted violently and turned to one of the previously unoccupied armchairs, or so she had thought. 

"Excuse me?" A boy with messy black hair sat crossed legged facing her, his hair catching the moonlight, along with his bright blue eyes. 

"I asked what's keeping you up, not feeling at home in Hufflepuff yet?" Emma stared. How could he- He laughed, the Irish lilt in his voice prominent, "call it Hufflepuff intuition, love." Emma frowned. Well she knew right where he could shove his Hufflepuff intuition. 

"What, is this fun for you? Spying on first year girls?" He stared at her and Emma felt quite like an open book in that moment, but kept eye contact with him, not daring to let him be the winner of this battle. The mysterious boy let his eyes drop to the floor and she felt a wave of pride. 

"No, I don't spend my time spying on girls. Quite like you, lass, Hufflepuff wasn't exactly where I thought my . . . boat would dock, so to speak." Emma stared at him, the bravado of confidence falling away. It was easy to pretend that she was perfectly okay with being sorted into Hufflepuff and that she had no questions about whether or not she was a good enough person to be in Hufflepuff or feeling disappointed for not being in Gryffindor like all the girls at the orphanage or for just not knowing who she was, but it was hard, in the presence of this boy to lie and say that none of those things bothered her. What she should have felt was nervous around this boy who made her not want to lie to herself, but instead, she just felt . . . right. 

"That's very nautical of you" Emma offered lightly. The boy smiled back. "I live a very nautical life. " A comfortable silence fell and both felt a companionship in that moment. 

"Emma," she heard herself say, "Emma Swan." He looked up and smiled. Emma felt a warm happy feeling start in her stomach. She liked his smile. "Killian Jones at your service, love." Emma rolled her eyes and Killian smiled even wider.

"You think you're so impressive captain jones, with your accent and your boats," 

"I am so impressive," Killian whined, pouting a little. Emma rolled her eyes; an action she realized would be quite common in their relationship. Not that they were in a relationship, they had just met. Emma shook her head. She looked up and smiled, because for once, she didn't feel quite so out of place.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write fics, but this muse came to me life a month ago and even if nobody reads this, I'm really proud of myself for putting this on the internet. :)


End file.
